princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia: The Fallen King
Expanding the saga with an independent storyline, Prince of Persia: the Fallen King utilizes the unique stylus controls of the Nintendo DS system to deliver the extraordinary acrobatic and combat action that fans have come to expect from the Prince of Persia franchise. Prince of Persia: The Fallen King will be available at retailers nationwide for the 2008 holiday season. About Prince of Persia: The Fallen King Facing imminent danger, the Prince flees to a deserted kingdom that seemingly offers sanctuary. Already touched by the evil Corruption, a dark substance that physically contaminates the land and the skies, the kingdom is filled with adventure, challenge and intrigue. As the Prince seeks a way to fight the spreading Corruption destroying the land, he encounters a partially infected creature that promises salvation. But is the creature truly an ally or merely an enemy in disguise? It seems this perilous alliance may be the only way for the Prince to face the forces of darkness and save the Persian kingdom from the Corruption once and for all. More plot details (spoiler warning) Following the events of Prince of Persia and Prince of Persia Epilogue, the story begins by the split of Prince and Elika. While Elika stays with the Ahura, leading the resisting against Ahriman, Prince departs in search for the king of The City of New Dawn, in hope that he can summon back Ormazd, due to his afinity with Ormazd's power's remains. But here, Prince finds a new ally, Zal, intruducing himself as one of the king's Magus, who teams up with Prince to save the City of New Dawn from corruption and ultimatly stop Ahriman. Later on, Zal reveals that the King was split in two by the Corruption: into a corrupted beast and into himself. The Ancestor, a character that had occasionaly helped Prince and Zal guides them to find a special power to save the city. This power then fuses Prince and Zal into one being, that preserves both Zal's powers and Prince's Acrobatics and faces and defeats the king's monstruous half. The deafeat of the beast frees Zal's from the corruption, but also makes him perish. The Prince then frees the land from the Corruption, by reaching the city's seal. In the end, the Ancestor leaves a message of hope to prince, promising that in time an inner power in prince would be revealed and new ally found... Game features * The award-winning Prince of Persia franchise, built exclusively for Nintendo DS: Use the DS stylus to master the acrobatics, strategy and fighting tactics of the most agile warrior of all time. * The epic journey continues in an all-new adventure: Immerse yourself in the captivating Prince of Persia universe with an original and independent story that closely coincides with the action of the console & PC editions of the game. * Unique visual style: Brand-new art design delivers incredible environments in over 50+ maps. Explore deserted cities, dark labyrinths and forbidding jungles to battle the evil Corruption. * Play as the all-new character: the Magus: Switch between the Prince and this mysterious new ally to fight, solve puzzles and utilize his magical powers to make your way through the corrupted land.http://prince-of-persia.uk.ubi.com/index.php?page=news&id_news=7956 Gallery Image:PoPDS CA 001.jpg|The Prince Image:Magus.jpg|The Magus. His name is "Zal". Image:PoPDS CA 009.jpg|The Corruption Image:PoPDS S 008.jpg|Screenshot from the game Image:Elika at Prince of Persia - The Fallen King.jpg| Short appearence of Elika at the beggining the game. Image:Zal & Prince Fusion Close Up.jpg|Zal and Prince's fused form. References Category:Games